<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bergamot at midnight by edelclaude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886004">bergamot at midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelclaude/pseuds/edelclaude'>edelclaude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Before relationship, Budding Love, Crimson Flower Route, F/M, Fluff, I meant to write it as fluff lmaooo, It doesn't have to be romantic, mini oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:29:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelclaude/pseuds/edelclaude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edelgard has found that she has run out of her beloved tea and decides to search the kitchens for more. An unexpected figure comes into the picture to help her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Edelgard von Hresvelg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bergamot at midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is not a tint of emotion upon Edelgard’s face as she conducts her search through the stash of teas — a few Almyran pine needles here and a couple of jars of the Rose Petal Blend — and very unfortunately no sign of the remaining leaves of her most beloved Bergamot. Chest hollow with a bite of resentment, Edelgard is quick to sift through the memories of the times she hosted tea with another. Though there was little frequency in those times for tea — much of the other time possessed by her constant strategizing for the war — there also had been an unfortunately limited supply of her most favored tea. Perhaps her last visit with Dorothea had swiped away the remaining jar of the tea leaves?  Though there is no blame to be assigned — it is a little disappointment in the face of a war and though she may not take particular like to this choice, however she will take to the stores of the kitchens within the monastery.</p>
<p>Panic is the furthest emotion to rise within her as she locks the little cabinet, the key glinting like the gold of Aymr in the candlelight. Rather its the touches of discomfort in the fear of discovery of her in the kitchens — hair a mess, her deep crimson robe and nightgown crinkled, appearing every part the picture of the antonym of an emperor. </p>
<p>She could not afford to lose the image of an emperor unfailing in her duties, the face of Adrestia during these times of peril. Especially for a mere cup of her favored tea.</p>
<p>But there is work to be done and Bergamot will assist me in my success. Or so her justification for her determination for the tea within the confines of the kitchen plays within her head.</p>
<p>Admittedly there was fear that had colored her for the briefest of moments, however she is Edelgard von Hresvelg, Emperor of the Adrestian Empire and there could not be a moment’s distress for necessity of tea. Regardless of her previous hesitance, Edelgard took to her dressing in her robe embroidered with the crest of her house, with a seeming passion and feet adorned with slippers that ever rarely departed from the confines of her quarters. Tresses of her hair fell in pale, loose streams over the features of her face and the briefest of moments it was as if she were in the memories of her childhood. Hair loosened from the bounds of the ornate clips and headdresses, a breeze felt through hair as she took to running in the gardens barefooted without a singular care in the world.</p>
<p>Though Edelgard did have enjoyment of freer hairstyles for her hair, she never again did not take pleasure in being barefooted against any surface. Not since the times of… Well, she’d much prefer not recalling those moments.</p>
<p>The resolve for her quest of tea is set in her mind and once she possesses her resolve, there is very there could be done to prevent the achievement of her goals. She does not take to the realization that she faces the worst case scenario of encounters when a sudden voice draws her from the absorption of her journey from her quarters to the kitchens.</p>
<p>“Edelgard?” Of all the voices to defy her expectations, this was listed at the top of the list for the unexpected — though it should hardly be a surprise to her that Ferdinand was yet unclaimed by sleep as she was.</p>
<p>“Ferdinand, this is most… Unexpected.” Her voice begins with a stammer before she comes down with a firm tone, a refusal to shed even a moment’s weakness to even a friend. In sudden quickness, there is a finger to the rescue of the loose strands of her hair — merely a temporary solution to the mess he likely thought lay before him. </p>
<p>“I would say the same of you, Edelgard. However, you do prefer to keep your nights long with your work.” Though his eyebrow is raised, arms folded over his chest, there is no judgement to be painted upon his features, rather a mild curious confusion.<br/>
“It appears that you are just as afflicted as I.” There is not tension to be felt save for the natural awkwardness — for she has never taken leave of her quarters in her night clothing. “And near my quarters as well. Quite curious I might say, since your own are down the hall.” </p>
<p>“I heard some ruffling around and some frustrated groans… then I heard a door open and close. I was concerned.” Ferdinand comes to the front of her, his appearance now fully revealed before the candlelight, genuine concern glinting in those shining eyes of his.</p>
<p>Truly had she made noises of frustration in her failure of a search? She had not even noticed! </p>
<p>“There is no need to concern yourself, Ferdinand. I was having trouble with my tea and I suppose I allowed my frustration to grow out of my control.” Her voice breaks off with the tints of a blush reddening her cheeks at the reminder of causing such a disturbance. To reveal such a weakness in a careless manner. What a fool.</p>
<p>“Her Imperial Highness upset over a mere tea blend? Color me shocked.” </p>
<p>It is strange to her, however Edelgard feels no frustration nor any such emotions of negativity stirring within her at the comments — and rather she is more along the lines of surprise he’s turned the situation to tease her rather than a competition in which he would not have lost his storage of his favorite tea. Though she knows it is best to warn him off before he continues with the behavior, she knows very well that he will take advantage with it in whichever way he may.</p>
<p>“My favorite tea blend.” She’s yet to gift him smile, however she is not combative in her words. “As a matter of fact, I am going to search the pantries of the kitchens if there is any Bergamot to be found. </p>
<p>For a moment there is a shimmering blanket of silence that lays upon them and Ferdinand blinks, again his face is painted with a certain curiosity that Edelgard has rarely seen herself. It is much unlike the competitive nature that he most often presents to her (though in these days of war and not the academy — he strives forward for new ideas that will bring change), it is almost as if he has dismissed their one-sided competition for the night. Or perhaps he has finally chosen not to pursue such a frivolous topic — either way, however, there is a certain relief within Edelgard that he has made such a choice.</p>
<p>Ferdinand unfolds the arms that had been slung across his chest and positions his hands upon his hips, a twinge of amusement twitching his lips into a brief smile. “It would certainly be not noble of me if I were to allow someone in need to go without help. “Especially if that certain someone is the Imperial Highness herself.”</p>
<p>She is tilting her head upwards, gaze firmly planted upon Ferdinand, an analysis always constant within the confines of her silent thoughts — it mattered very little who the person is, Edelgard has always been keen on the reading of people and their goals and personalities. She has thought it is initially a guise of his nobility that Ferdinand presents to her, that he may help another in need, even herself. She claims not to know him through all of his complexities, in all of his corners that might hide secrets from anyone and everyone — though there is a sense that he seeks more to this interaction than he allows himself to reveal. Though she far from blames him on the subject and besides, she does not think it would be a waste to have company with her tea in the dead of night. She has never associated comfort with the shadows — Ferdinand would rather make a ready remedy to those fears.</p>
<p>“I…” It’s the slightest of pauses with a thoughtful expression lingering upon her face. “I accept your assistance, Ferdinand. With you, I am sure that we will find that tea.”<br/>
“Failure is both unacceptable and doubtful with you, Your Majesty.” Still smirking with amusement, Ferdinand offers his arm — it was as if they are attending one of those balls that once had been commonplace in the empire.</p>
<p>Edelgard accepts.</p>
<p>She is sitting before the fire that provides a hint of warmth within the wide and lonesome dining hall, hands folded neatly in her lap, back straightened to such an extreme that it is as if she is an audience with seemingly important nobles that provided her information about the state of the empire. Ferdinand tends to the tea, because while Edelgard is more than confident in her abilities in the preparation of tea, he had been most insistent that he is the one to prepare tea for the emperor herself and not the other way around.</p>
<p>“I may have thought of you as your rival, Edelgard.” His voice had yet been lightly teasing. “But I would never poison the leader of the empire.”</p>
<p>Edelgard pulls tight the robe against her body, a shiver passing through her even with the fire that burns before her. There is light before her, yes, and she is well aware that the presence of Ferdinand is less than a cry away, however she has never done well in the darkness. Well, perhaps as a mere child when she had teased her younger siblings with silly stories, but not since the day the shadows had claimed the innocence of herself and so much more from her siblings. The scars that are silver jagged lines across her hands serve as her reminders and those scars are just the slightest pieces of the puzzle.</p>
<p>“They say that I am the best in serving tea in the empire.” She and Ferdinand reconvene in moments of silence later, Ferdinand’s approach had been quiet, steps as light when they are approaching the enemies upon the battlefield. “Perhaps this is a competition that I am able to defeat even you.” He is teasing as he places the hot cup of tea within her heads and Edelgard is unfailing in her observation that he has caught sight of the silver lines criss crossing her hands.</p>
<p>“You will have to allow me to prepare you tea, Ferdinand. If you truly desire to prove that theory.” Edelgard voices her amusement, immensely comforted by the rich smells of the tea, slowly chasing away from the shadows that she swore had been tugging at her heels. Though she was not in denial of the fact that Ferdinand had been a comfort as well — however that is a subject that she cannot touch upon with him. </p>
<p>“I would love to see you admit defeat to me for once. However, I do not believe that Hubert would allow such an event to take place.” He took a seat next to her position by the fire, his voice friendly rather than antagonistic (and really he did have a point about Hubert).</p>
<p>“He would be most displeased if he were to ever find out this had occurred.” Though truly Edelgard does not wish to be caught, she cannot deny the feelings of pleasure that she has derived from both the tea and the conversation in peace with Ferdinand. </p>
<p>Though she does not yet understand the reasoning for her so easily accepting the proposal of Ferdinand, it is not as if her tea was a need for her to live. Then again, perhaps it was a part of her subconscious in reaction to the darkness she would have encountered if she had gone alone. Perhaps this interaction has served multiple purposes — her enjoyment of the tea that is most certainly soothing to her as well as the presence of a… Friend, someone, despite all of their competitive interactions, unknowingly had brought her even the slightest comfort in this time of struggles and fear.</p>
<p>“Truly, though I am in amazement that he is not with you during this time. I’d imagine he would be with you.”</p>
<p>“Even Hubert is a human. He deserves his rest.” Edelgard says with a touch of pride even though it had been a struggle to convince her ever devoted retainer to be human for once and sleep. </p>
<p>“And what of you? Are you not human as well?” Ferdinand’s voice is soft and though there is not an accusation to be found, Edelgard understands the implications that underline his tone. Again, she believes it another strange reaction of her not to feel anger at his words but rather there is want for an admission that he is correct in his assessment, that she needs rest as any other. She is biting her lip and peers down to the floor, an unbidden feeling within her that there is more to come from him.</p>
<p>“I am the emperor, Ferdinand. I am…” Infallible is the word she would mistakenly choose, though she recognizes that she is not of a divine nature, she is just as infallible as any other human in this world. “I must appear to be infallible before my subjects. I must encourage inspiration and unity. If the means sacrifice, then so be it.”</p>
<p>The silence now is more attached to tension rather than a blanket of warmth and while Edelgard stands by her words fully — she must stand by her position, she has read the disagreement in Ferdinand. Movements tensing and he is stiff in his position and while emotion does not rage across his face there is a certain chill to the air that indicates the sinking of the mood.</p>
<p>Though she does not regret what she has said, Edelgard feels her spirit ever plummeting, she had been quite unexacting of this reaction.</p>
<p>“And the emperor is not allowed to be human?” Ferdinand questions, fingers curling into the dark crimson of his pants and while she cannot describe his emotion as anger — there is obvious frustration. “To be so far removed from the people to appear perfect? Not only are you destroying yourself, but it is not you Edelgard. You are not a goddess, you are as human as the rest of us.”</p>
<p>Her lips are parted to argue against the case of comparison to the goddess, for it is the thing that she despises most. The false goddess who rules in tyranny over their people, the very thing in which she has fought against for much of her life. And Ferdinand draws a comparison between her and the goddess? Did she truly appear as inhuman as the goddess?</p>
<p>Edelgard is peering down at the ground once more, fingers clutched around the cooling cup of tea, eyebrows knitted in a mixture of frustration and a touch of sadness in realization that Ferdinand is once more right. Perhaps she had been incorrect in her own analysis of Ferdinand — that he knows her far better than she granted him credit, even if that knowledge includes all the flaws and the human traits that made her… Well her.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to see you destroy yourself, Edelgard…” It seems as if the built up frustration with Ferdinand has drained, his expression now a painting of anguish and some emotion unknown to her. Or perhaps it is an emotion that she does recognize, however she has been so far removed from the truth of her emotions, it is difficult to place a finger upon. “You do not have to do this all by yourself. You do not have to be the replacement of a goddess.”</p>
<p>There is an emotion that is erratic in her stomach and she feels as if she is being swept off of her feet with the truthfulness of his words. She brings her head to push tresses of her hair from her face, a forceful glance to Ferdinand to experience truly what he has on his mind.<br/>
“I will not force you to give your secrets to me, Edelgard.” His voice is heartbreakingly soft that there is the temptation to cry, but she does not. Not even when he reaches across the space that no longer seems so long, a gentle hand brushing across her own, his fingers briefly tracing the scars that litter her hand. “But you do not have to do this all on your own. I am here for you.”</p>
<p>It is a struggle for her to drag in the air to form a breath and for a brief moment her eyes close, a whirl of emotion suddenly taking her. All the while Edelgard knows that he is watching her, awaiting for her reaction, however she can only manage two words. Two words that she could not have had imagined saying to him. In a slow movement she removes her hand from her glass of tea, placing it upon Ferdinand’s hand that remains near her.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>She knows it will be a long while before she comes to reveal all to him and there is a suspicion that he knows as well. However… It is a start.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>